School Daze
by Little Fox Baby
Summary: Au High school Sango/InuYasha Hello. My name is Sango Nakamura. I'm fifteen and entering my last year of high school. My name is Sango Nakamura and I am a domestically abuse girl. Someone, please help me.
1. Sango Nakamura

Disclaimer: InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi© and VIZ Media©.  
Warnings: Au. Strong language. Mild sexual content. Mild Shoujo-ai. OOC. Abuse. Psychological disorders. Self mutilation reference. Drug reference. Alcohol use.  
Rating: R (M)  
Word count: 6368 words (not including AN)  
Date submitted: 02/08/10  
Resubmitted: 02/14/10

AN: First InuYasha fanfic starring the lovely Demon Exterminator Sango. Hope everyone enjoys the first chapter. Happy Reading. ^_~

**School Daze**  
Chapter 01: Sango Nakamura  
By Fox

~*Shikon No Tama Academy: 07:55am*~

It is never serene, starting all over in the middle of the school year, well, not _exactly_ the middle, but you get the general idea. Everyone is doing his or her own thing while you are just a twig in the wind. This is what fifteen-year-old Sango Nakamura thought as she walked past the lockers of her new school, Shikon No Tama Academy's hallway.

The strap of her black and pink backpack was hanging loosely on her left shoulder. She held her new textbooks and colorful folders close to her chest, her head bowed. The students were huddled around the neutral colored metal. They were conversing with giddiness about some degrading rumors and other meaningless gossip. Sango frowned in distaste.

"Did you hear about what the two teachers that was. . .?"

"Hey guys!! I have some news for you!!"

'Haven't these kids ever heard of _using your inside voices_?' Sango complained in her mind. There was then a loud boom of laughter from somewhere in a far corner of the hallway. It vibrated off the walls and into her ears. Sango inwardly cringed.

What the _fuck_ was that horrible sound?

Sango swept heated deep honey eyes to a corner of the hallway. She caught sight of a loud gossiping dirty blond haired teen. She was standing amongst her group of giggling girlfriends. They obviously never heard of the Inside Voice rule. How can they stand such noise as her? She listened to more of the loud laughter and conversations and then she groaned into her hand. She wanted to scream, '_Oh my God, will you PLEASE shut the hell up, you screeching banshee?!_' but endured it.

It had been at least a month since summer vacation ended and school was let back into session. The students were still complaining about having to get up early again but they were still happy in the end. It all meant that they would get to see their almost forgotten friends again. But still. . . Why did she have to transfer to another school during _this_ crazy moment in time? Why? WHY?

Wait a minute. Maybe this was all just some horrible and crazy dream. Yeah, it has to be. But why, of all things would she be dreaming about school was beyond her though.

_*PINCH.*_

"Ouch. . ." she mumbled, rubbing the abused area. Well, the dream idea was out the window. Eh, didn't matter anyway.

Sango sighed impatiently as she adjusted her school necktie. She wished for the ground to just swallow her whole and chuck her back into bed. 'Or maybe back to Ishikawa. That would be _so_ much better,' she thought. She casted her eyes down to the ground. After a moment, she sighed. Looks like she wasn't going to get her wish. So, with not much eagerness, she looked down to the schedule card in her hand.

Homeroom—English 3: Miroku Endo. Room G12.

'Hmm, G12. . . Now where is that classroom located?' Sango wondered idly. She sighed and wandered helplessly down the halls. She looked at the labels beside each door. She worried on her lower lip in frustration, twirling a brunette lock around her pointer finger. She stopped in front of a classroom that was on her left. She quickly skimmed over the wall, looking for the label. She finally spotted it and gave a small victorious gasp. Yes! Hopefully this was her Homeroom. She squinted her deep honey eyes to read the gold plate. 'Please, please, _please_ be Miroku-sensei's class,' she prayed.

Kaede Arai. Room F13.

. . .Well, at least she won't have to go looking for THIS classroom later on. She made sure to check off that classroom from her card. 'Now, that bit is taken care of, where the hell is G12? How big _is_ this freaking school if I can't just find a simple classroom?' Sango grumbled. 'This is ridiculous.' Brown eyebrows furrowed together in irritation as she adjusted the books in her hands. She didn't want to drop them on her way. Why couldn't this stupid school be like her old school and let her go to her locker after every period ended? Maybe this was customary for the schools in this area. She didn't know enough about this new city to know exactly.

Sango's eyes wandered over the large hallway again, in hopes of seeing her Homeroom classroom. She noticed that the school was also indeed larger than her old school too. She then grunted in surprise as she was pushed to the side. She fell to her knees. She dropped her belongings to the floor in the process. "Damn it," Sango huffed, annoyed. She ignored the pain in her knees and started to pick up her books and folders one by one. She wanted to get everything up before anyone would noticed her embarrassing moment. . .DAMN IT!!

"Oh God," she whispered when she heard the giggles. She turned slightly red in the face.

"Do you need any help, miss?" a voice said.

Deep honey eyes looked up to see a pale hand with fingernails painted black with glitter extended towards her. She looked past the hand to see beautiful cocoa brown eyes. Sango studied the girl's features. She has pale white skin. Her hair is long, black and straight. Her hair was done in a loose hair ribbon. She was dressed in the school's uniform: a white short sleeved blouse, a gray bolero jacket with three buttons that cut two inches below her breasts, a dark colored necktie and a tartan skirt that fell to a few inches above her knees. On her feet were white loose socks and a pair of black loafers.

Sango gave her a sheepish smile. "Um, yeah. I sure could use the help. Thanks," she said, taking the offered hand.

The other girl just smiled gently. She then hauled the brunette onto her feet. She watched her curiously as Sango dusted off the dirt from her uniform and her knees. "Hmm. . .Are you all right, miss?" she asked.

Sango looked up to meet the other's brown eyes. "Oh. . .um, yes. I'm all right. It's nothing. It's just a little stinging in my knees, that's all."

"Hmm. . ." she hummed. She then shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner. "Okay. If you do not mind me asking, why have I not ever seen you around this school before?" she asked. She looked Sango directly in the eye.

"That's because I'm new here," Sango replied with a small smile.

"Oh really?" the other girl said softly in realization. After a moment, she then held out her hand. "My name is Kikyou Hiromi. I am the Student Council President. May I ask what is your name, miss?"

"My name is Sango Nakamura. It's nice meeting you, Miss Hiromi," Sango said, taking the offered hand and shaking it. Kikyou gave a soft chuckle.

"Oh, just call me Kikyou, Sango-san. The pleasure is all mine. Now, let us get down to business, shall we? What are you doing carrying around all these books and papers with you? Did you not find your locker?"

Sango nodded. "Yep."

"Then why _are_ you lugging around all of these books? There _are_ small breaks between classes. You do not need all this with you at once," she said. Cocoa eyes then noticed the schedule card in Sango's hand. She reached out for it. Sango allowed her to take the card, surrendering to whatever help the girl was willing to give.

"Oh, I didn't know that. Thank you."

Kikyou just smiled. "Well, since I am going to help you back to your locker, how about I help you find your first period class, ne?" she offered. Sango grinned and nodded.

Kikyou returned the gesture. She then looked down at the information in her hands. She raised a black eyebrow, but said nothing. She then nodded her head twice. "Ah, so your first period class is with Miroku-sensei. Hn, this is quite. . .interesting Sango-san," Kikyou said, nose wrinkling. She wasn't too particularly fond of the man.

"Kikyou-sempai?"

"Hn? Oh. . ." she shook her head, ridding her thoughts of the teacher. "I apologize Sango-san."She handed her the schedule card back. "Miroku-sensei's class is on the top floor." She pointed to a nearby staircase. "Make a right when you set up those stairs. His class should be on your left side."

"Ah. Thank you Kikyou-sempai." Sango said gratefully.

"You are very welcome. Now that we have the directions cleared up, would you like me to help you back to your locker? I do not have a class this period since I am due back to Tanaka-kouchou's office."

Sango smiled at the offer but declined. She didn't want to trouble the girl any longer than she had with her own troubles. She bowed respectfully to the ebony haired girl and then spun away. She threw a happy "Ja Ne!" to the girl as she walked away.

~~*~~

~*English 3 Class: 08:15am*~

'Ah, so here is the classroom. I can't believe I've been passing it this long,' the brunette mused. She was standing outside of a navy blue door. The gold plate stating the teacher' name was to the side. She reached a hand out and knocked on the wooden surface. She waited patiently. She heard a male voice and then footsteps. The door opened to reveal a man with shaggy black hair in a small ponytail. He smiled at Sango, walking slowly behind her.

"My, my." His voice was rather smooth. Sango guessed that the man was somewhere in his early to mid twenties. "So this is the new student I have been looking forward to? Mmm, such a _sweet young lady_." And with that sentence, he grabbed Sango's butt. He gave it a good squeeze in his large hand.

A chorus of "Uh oh," and "Oh no," rang inside the classroom. The class of Grade 12 students watched with steady eyes for the brunette's reaction. Sango blinked. Did this _perverted_ man just. . .? The class watched as their perverted teacher was flung over the brunette's body with ease. He landed with a loud "Umf!"

"Pervert!" Sango snapped. She was fuming. How _dare_ this SUPPOSEDLY respectable man _touch_ her in such a manner?!

Miroku groaned, sitting up. He looked up to the brunette teen. A large smile was on his face. "It's a good thing I like strong girls!" He exhaled happily. Sango threw him the dirtiest glare she could muster. She then snorted at the man and stepped around his body. She widen her eyes at the sight of the room.

The classroom was not built like a regular classroom would be. There were no desks. There were instead large black wooden table with wooden benches. She noticed four students were seated to each table. The tables stretched upwards, making the students have to climb steps. She listened partially to Miroku-sensei as he quieted the class of students down. She was still peeved with the man after all. He moved to stand beside her. She glared at him, daring him to try anything.

"Class, today we have a transfer student joining us for the rest of the school year. From my knowledge, she has moved from a neighboring town, so she may or may not know much about Tokyo. So I want you to welcome her, okay?

"Yes Miroku-sensei," the class replied.

"But _please_ not in the same manner as this pervert did," Sango chipped in. She threw another dirty glare to the teacher. He just smiled it off. The class lightly laughed at the brunette's antics, liking her instantly.

"Anyway, you can go ahead and introduce yourself now if you would like," Miroku-sensei offered. Sango nodded and turned her attention to the classroom of Grade 12. Nervousness suddenly filled her. She cleared her throat distractedly.

"Hello. .ah. . .My name is Sango Nakamura. It's nice meeting you all, except for you, Miroku-ero-sensei." She threw another glare at him.

He laughed. "It's nice meeting you too Miss Nakamura."

"Anyway, I'm fifteen and—"

"Fifteen!"

"What the hell!?"

"You're only fifteen?!"

"You was skipped TWO GRADES?!"

Miroku-sensei quieted the class down again, and Sango felt herself blush in embarrassment as she listened to the many questions that were aimed at her. She coughed and then made to correct the girl who'd asked the 'two grades' question.

"No, ah, I was skipped three grades. I started school when I was seven. I will be turning sixteen in March." The class started murmuring again and she swore she would burn up under the dozens of gazes on her.

"Class. . .Class!" they quieted. "Thank you. Please allow Miss Nakamura to finish her introductions," he said. "Please finish Miss Nakamura."

"Okay. Thank you. Um. . .well, as I said before, I'm fifteen and I just moved here from Ishikawa like Miroku-sensei had just said. Um. . .I had went to Ishikawa High, which was a public school, so I'm not that used to attending a facility like this one." She gave a light chuckle. "I hope to get along with all of you and. . .Have a great year here at Shikon No Tama Academy." She brushed a few strands of her bangs out of her eyes and she flashed a cute smile.

Towards the back, a redhead looked quizzically at Sango. She then felt someone pluck at her temple. She turned angry green eyes to the girl beside her. She just smiled and ignored the glare her friend was sending. "So we have a new freak here, huh?" she said, twirling her mechanical pencil between her two fingers.

"Yeah, you're right Tsubaki. So what should we do with her, Ayame?" Another girl said. She has short black hair, pinkish colored eyes and red eye-shadow. She dropped her chin in her open palm and looked expectedly at her friend.

Ayame, the leader of the small group laughed softly. Dainty fingers toyed with the gold charm bracelet around her wrist. She has red hair that seemed to always be in two ponytails with an iris in one of them. Her eyes were a soft green. "Guys. . ." she addressed her friends slowly, her eyes never trailing away from Sango. Her mouth curved into a predatory smirk. "She's gonna make our games a lot more interesting. . ."

"Thank you for sharing with us, Miss Nakamura. Everyone, treat her with respect like anyone else, and welcome her to the class. Now, why don't you take the empty seat towards the back, okay?" Miroku-sensei said.

She nodded and quickly made her way to the empty seat. Once there, she shrugged her black and pink backpack off her shoulder and dropped it on the floor. Sitting down uncomfortably—she was still being stared at—she tried to keep her gaze fixed on Miroku-sensei.

Seeing that she was settled in, Miroku-sensei gave her a reassuring smile. He proceeded to finishing up the previous lesson. Ten minutes into the period, Sango's ear twitched at the sounds of whispering. She glanced back to see three girls. Her eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as the three girls gave her the finger. 'Those bitches,' she thought, returning the gesture.

The redhead frowned. She mouthed the words, '_You better watch yourself freak._'

Sango smirked. So she was being labeled a freak already? She mouthed back, '_Bring it_.' She then looked back to the front and followed along with the lesson.

~~*~~

~*Gym Class: 10:30am*~

Sango reached the gymnasium and strode to the girls' changing room. She made sure to come a few minutes later than the other girls so she could change. As she tied her gym shoes, she caught a glimpse of someone walking by her row of lockers. She sat up. Confusion settled onto her face. She didn't see anyone. 'Hn, must be my imagination,' she concluded. She returned to tying her shoes.

"My, my. Look what the trash brought in."

Sango glanced back up from her shoes. She seen three girls standing in front of her. She recognized them from her Homeroom class. Her eyebrows furrowed in agitation when she remembered their little 'gift' for her.

"Hello. Can I help you with something?" she asked politely. She stood up from the bench.

Ayame stepped forward, a small smile on her lips. "I need to establish a few things with you. . ." she said softly in a monotone. Her green eyes trailed slowly over Sango. "_fresh meat_." She finished lightly, as though the two were friends.

"Really? What do we need to establish?" Sango then asked. She tilted her head slightly to the side. She was trying to play the naïve schoolgirl part.

Green eyes locked onto honey brown. A fake smile soon spread across her lips. "You're in my area freak, and I want you to move your. . . _belongings_ out of it."

Sango smirked. "No." she said simply. "Now. . ." she curtsied. ". . .if you will excuse me, I have to finish getting ready for class." She turned back to her opened locker to finish. Ayame's eyes suddenly grew darker. She cupped her palm onto Sango's shoulder. She spun her body back around to face her.

"First rule here, _freak_, NEVER back talk to me, understand? I'M Queen Bitch in this school and I am NOT gonna let some pathetic freak like you come waltzing in and think that she can talk down to ME, got that?" Sango just narrowed her eyes. Ayame paid no attention to it. "Now that we have that settled, I'm going to tell you one more time to move your Shit away from my area NOW."

"This is my locker, _Bitch_," Sango protested. She pushed her hand away from her shoulder.

"Fine! If you're not gonna move your nasty stuff, then _I _will." Ayame grabbed a few of her belongings and threw them to the other side of the changing room. She made to grab for more, but Sango gripped her wrist, turning irate deep honey eyes to smoldering green.

"Don't you _DARE_ touch any of my belongings again, understand, you conceited bitch?" Sango all but snarled.

Ayame's eyes flared. The back of her hand then connected with Sango's cheek. "I don't think you have heard me clearly, freak!!" she sneered. She then moved forward. In alarm, Sango moved her body to dodge the punch she was sure would have hurt like hell. Ayame's hand instead went slamming into the locker behind her. Sango's eyes widened in shock at the situation.

Oh. . .

". . .Shit. . ." Sango finished in a whisper.

Suddenly, Ayame's hands clutched the front of Sango's white tee. Her back was slammed into the lockers. The locks jingled loudly from the impact. It took her a moment to recapture her breath, deep honey eyes staring in deeper shock at Ayame. She put her mouth next to Sango's ear and whispered very quietly, "I will only say this ONCE**.** I _do not_ want you anywhere near this locker area, got it you little fucker?"

Sango stared at her for a moment. A smirk then flashed onto her lips. "Fuck. You. _Ayame_."

Ayame growled. She then sent a hard fist into Sango's stomach. She groaned, coughing as she tried to catch her breath. "Don't cross me _ever_ again freak." She said harshly before dropping Sango to the floor.

~~*~~

~*Girls' Washroom*~

Kagome Higurashi entered the washroom. She was full on the intent to fix her makeup and continue on with the rest of her school day. She walked up to one of the vacant pearl white sinks and placed her cosmetic bag down. She frowned in disgust at the sounds of someone vomiting in one of the stalls.

'Gross. I hope she's okay,' she thought. She pulled out a small tube of strawberry pink lip-gloss. She had began to feather her lips when Sango stepped out. She approached the sink beside her. "Hmm. . .Hey, are you all right?" Kagome asked, concerned.

Sango didn't answer. She, instead, twisted on the faucets to her liking. Cupping her hands under the running water, she poured the liquid into her mouth, swished it around for a moment and then spat the remained into the sink. After she cleared the acidic taste from her mouth, she splashed some more against her face. Sango then coughed and swirled her head to the side to look at the confused girl. She has raven black hair that reached to the small of her back, fair skin and beautiful blue-gray eyes. Sango smiled casually at the girl. "I'm fine," she whispered.

"Hmm. . .Are you pregnant?" Kagome then asked.

Sango's cheeks painted themselves a violent red. She shook her head rapidly. What kind of question was that to ask another person that you don't even know? "N—NO!!" Sango answered.

Kagome smiled as she giggled, waving a hand dismissively in the air. "Calm down Baby Boo. I was just asking, that's all."

Sango let out a sigh of relief. Kagome looked back to the mirror to finish applying her makeup. "You know. . .now that I think about it, I never seen you around the school before. Are you new?"

Sango grinned and blew a stray hair from out of her eyes. "It's my first day today," she said. Her grin wavered to a strained smile when she remembered exactly _why_ she was even in the washroom in the first place. ". . .and I'm already skipping Gym."

Kagome smirked. She was oblivious to the strain on her face. "Don't worry about it. I skip Gym, Science, and English. . .sometimes, I'll just skip all my classes, but if I do that, then what's the point of coming to school then?" Her lips curled up into a higher smile as she giggled at her inside joke.

"Oh." Sango said softly. She wasn't really much in the playful mood. "Well, I better go before they lock my things in." Kagome nodded and allowed her to pass. She then turned back and called out for her. Sango glanced back.

"If you ever need a friend, and I know you will in this crazy school. . .my name is Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm Sango Nakamura," she said. With a farewell nod, Sango exited the washroom.

~~*~~

~*Cafeteria: 12:30pm*~

"Houjou-kun! Get away from my fries! You have your own, damn it!" Kagome valiantly tried to save her fries from her greedy friend. She whacked his hand away when he tried again.

"Aw, c'mon Kagome baby. Don't be like that," Houjou teased. He eyed the tray of food hungrily. Then, like a hawk, he snatched a handful of fries right from under her nose. Blue-gray eyes blinked transiently. They then settled into a glare at the sandy haired boy.

"What did I just tell you Houjou? Stop stealing my fries!!" she cried out in exasperation. Kagome then smacked the boy across the arm. He just grinned as he rubbed the abused area. Kagome just rolled her eyes and looked away. She then noticed a young girl across the cafeteria. A smile came to her face.

"Sango-chan! Sango-chan, come sit over here!" she hollered across the room. She waved a hand enthusiastically from her seat. She wanted to make sure Sango would be able to see her. Said girl looked back to where the raven haired girl sat. "Sango-chan, come on!!" Kagome urged on. She smiled even as Sango made her way to them.

"Hello Kagome," she greeted, taking a seat.

"Hello Sango-chan. I want you to meet my boyfriend, Houjou Yoshiro. Houjou--san, this is Sango Nakamura. She's the new girl to Shikon No Tama," Kagome introduced. She picked up a French fry and then dipped it into a small cup of ketchup. She popped it into her mouth. Houjou went back to stealing more fries from his girlfriend's plate. Sango stifled a giggle when Kagome smacked him across the head.

"Stop it now Houjou-kun!" Kagome said.

"But babe. . ."

"No buts!"

He sighed. "Fine. I'll stop stealing your fries. You better be glad that I love you," he said, planting a peck onto her cheek. Kagome blushed and then smiled prettily. Sango sighed. She had the strangest feeling that this was a normal occurrence between the two.

Resting her cheek in her palm, she twiddled the metal fork through her mashed potatoes, making incomprehensible shapes. She suddenly groaned in pain. She curled her left arm around her middle. 'That stupid, conceited, self-centered Bitch!!' she thought miserably. A lunch tray slammed down onto the table. She unconsciously jumped at the surprising movement. She had been caught up in her own little world.

"Oops. Sorry Sango-san. I did not mean to scare you." Kikyou chuckled from where the lunch tray was slammed down.

"It's all right Kikyou-sempai," Sango replied.

She watched as the older teen lowered herself into the plastic seat beside her, crossing her legs in boredom. Sango couldn't help but notice how several males from the table in front of them turned to look at her exposed legs. She'll give it to Kikyou. She could pull off sex appeal without breaking a sweat. Another sharp pain raced through her stomach and she groaned softly. She gritted her teeth for a moment before releasing the breath she unknowingly was holding. 'God, my gut hurts,' she thought, resting her head on her now folded arms.

"Are you okay Sango-chan? You haven't touched your food." Kagome pointed out, pointing the tinges of her fork at the still full tray.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not hungry, that's all." Sango tried to reply cheekily. She hoped that the raven girl couldn't see through her disguise. Yes! It worked!

"Are you still feeling sick Sango-chan?" Kagome then asked, worry in her eyes.

"Um. . ." she stopped when Kagome pressed a hand to her forehead. Sango's cheeks burned a bright pink.

"You don't have a fever, so that's good," Kagome said with a smile. She pulled her hand away from her forehead. Sango inwardly sighed in relief.

"Y-Yeah, um, I guess that is good. S-So would you just like my lunch instead? I don't really like wasting food if I don't have to. You know, um, bad for the environment, hah," she forced out with a halfhearted grin.

"I don't really want it but maybe—"

"I'll take it." Houjou said. He reached over and pulled her lunch tray to the other side of the table. "Thanks."

Kagome shook her head. "You are such a greedy pig Houjou-kun." She laughed at the look he shot her. She then turned her attention back to Sango. "So are you still feeling sick? Because if you are, I can walk you to the Nurse's Office."

Sango shook her head. "No, I'm all right Kagome. I'm all right. Really."

~~*~~

Sango trudged up the stairs to her apartment. She fished for her keys when she reached the door. Upon entry, she noted the lack of shoes by the door. 'Hmm, Auntie and Kohaku haven't come home yet. Good.' She stepped inside. As she removed her shoes, she noticed a white envelope that was lying innocently on the kitchen counter.

She quickly read the note that was enclosed. Her aunt had been gone for a couple of days now and she was due back home tonight. She expected everything to be done by the time she came home. She emptied out the envelope of its cash. 'Hmm, she's giving me money? What for?' She finished reading the rest of the note. She rolled her eyes. 'I should've known. . .'

Shaking her head, Sango stuffed the bills into her pocket and then went to her bedroom.

She closed the door behind her. She threw her bag to the side and switched on her old boom box. She then changed out of her school uniform. She hissed when a quick pain swam through her left side. She grabbed at the area, grimacing at the warmth emitting from it. She pulled open a drawer, retrieving antiseptic creams and clean bandage wraps. Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Sango worked at dressing her injuries. Red and purple bruises began to throb hideously. She bit her lower lip continuously, forcing down yelps. A few tears managed to sneak out past her screwed shut eyelids.

Her only living relative was a very harsh woman with a disturbing personality. Her aunt was her mother's younger sister. Ever since her parents had died and she moved in with her aunt, she had been abused periodically.

Finishing the last dressing, Sango made to put away the first-aid items then dressed into a loose fitting tee shirt. She then glanced over to her nightstand where two photos sat.

One was of her parents. She was sitting on her father's shoulders, a wide grin on her face. Her hands were pulling at her father's shoulder-length tresses. Her mother stood at her father's side, her arm wrapped around his waist. Her head was on his shoulder, her raven hair falling around her heart shaped face. She had a huge grin on her face.

Her eyes swept over to the other photo. Tears quickly brimmed and spilt down her cheeks. Stifling back a whimper, she fell back onto her bed. She buried her head into her pillow to keep her loud sobs muffled.

The other was of her parents' funerals with Sango standing to the side, tears falling down her cheeks. Her baby brother was standing to her one side, tears spilling down his cheeks also. Her aunt was standing to her other side, a hand on her trembling shoulder and an evil smirk on her face.

~~*~~

~*Several Hours Later*~

Sango parted heavy eyelids weakly. She was startled lightly at the darkness, but she calmed when she realized she was under the covers. Sango crawled toward her alarm clock as she tried to piece together her scattered mind. Peering into the round face through unfocused deep honey eyes, she suddenly sat up. She moaned softly at the momentary dizziness. Her skull felt like it had been crushed and the rest of her body wasn't fairing too well.

Realizing that it was seven at night and nothing was done, she jumped off the bed. In the process of rushing, she tripped on a bundle blanket and met the floor. She took a moment to moan and curse and then got up to continue in a more careful, albeit panicked rush.

'Aww man!' she thought. She tossed on a bathrobe and bolted out of her bedroom door. In the kitchen, she flipped on the light switch. She walked over to the cabinets and clattered through. She pulled out different pots and pans.

"Nee-san!! Nee-san!! I am HUNGRY!!"

Sango turned her head to the left to see a boy of 5'1 with semi long black-brown hair in a high ponytail and dark brown eyes pouting adorably behind her. He was dressed in his dark blue pajamas. He rubbed sleepily at his right eye. She smiled and turned around. She opened her arms. The dark haired boy smiled at the invitation. He ran into her arms, giggling like a mad man. He wrapped his arms around Sango's waist, burying his face into the soft cotton of the robe. Sango returned the hug.

"Nee-san, I'm hungry. . .Feed me?"

The elder of the two laughed and then leaned forward, pressing a quick kiss to his nose. "Dinner will be ready soon sweetie," Sango replied with a smile.

Kohaku giggled. He then gave Sango a sweet and innocent peck on her lips. Pulling away, he moved over to the small kitchen table. He took a seat. Once Sango turned away, Kohaku reached over and grabbed an unopened pack of chopsticks. Using his teeth, he tore through the packet and then pulled out the two sticks, separating them in bubbly excitement.

"Kohaku, did you shower before putting on your pajamas?" Sango asked.

"Yes Nee-san~!!" he replied happily. Seconds later, he yawned. He rubbed sleepily at his eyes again. "But I fell to sleep though."

Sango chuckled. "Don't feel so bad about it, Kohaku. I did also," she admitted.

Kohaku smiled, revealing his bright teeth. Sango returned the smile, turning around to fix the plate of spaghetti with a slice of garlic bread. She placed the plate in front of her brother and then turned back to the sink. She dipped her hands into the lukewarm soapy water and began to wash the morning dishes from earlier.

"Nee-san?" The aforementioned girl looked back to her brother, a dark brow raised. She had stopped momentarily in scrubbing some pans. "Can you help me with my homework? There's a couple of math problems that I don't understand."

"Sure Kohaku, I'll help you," she said, a bright smile on her face. "But right after I'm done with the chores, all right?"

"All right Nee-san." Kohaku said. He then piped a loud "Itadakimasu~!!" He then dug into his dinner.

With a smile, Sango then turned back to the sink and resumed to washing the dishes before her aunt was due back home.

~~*~~

~*Later That Night*~

*** 'What's going on?. . .' Deep honey eyes swam torpidly up to the ceiling, fully expecting to see hot pink clashing with black and smudges of cherry red. Instead, she was met with dark, lust filled orbs and an evil smirk dancing across a cruel face. . . ***

Sango jumped out of her sleep. Harsh, ragged breaths pushed in and out of her lungs proficiently. Sweat had her plastered to her sheets and she could feel her heart beating ferociously against her throat. Tears pooled in her eyes as her hands closed around clumps of fabric, her knuckles turning ash white.

"No, no, no, NO. It's been years since that happened. Just. . . just calm down Sango," she berated herself.

But no matter how much she told herself that, images of those dark eyes kept materializing behind her shut eyelids. She pulled her legs to her chest and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to calm herself.

*** "P-P-Please. . .NO!! Please d-d-don't do this!! I don't want this!!" she cried out. Wasn't she yelling. She could swear she was yelling, she could hear her voice screaming out that she didn't want this as tyrannical hands held her down, despite her struggling and negative cries. ***

"N-No, no, no, NO!! G-G-Get away f-f-from me!! G-G-Get away!!" she started to stammer out, tears coursing down her perspired covered cheeks. But the image of the dark eyes wouldn't leave her mind's eyes. She started to hyperventilate, her hand immediately going to clench at her chest.

***. . .Dark, lust filled orbs and an evil smirk dancing across a cruel face. . .***

***. . .Dark. . .orbs. . .an evil smirk. . .***

"Nee-san. . ." A sniffle. "Nee-san, wake up. Nee-san, snap out of it!"

Sango snapped out of her nightmarish world. Deep honey eyes lazily swept over the darkness of her bedroom, wondering where the voice had come from. "W-W-Who's t-t-there?" She sniffled. "A-A-Answer me, p-please!" she pleaded, tears still in her eyes.

"Nee-san, it's. . ." A hiccup. ". . .me, Kohaku. Your. . ." Another hiccup. ". . .brother, remember?"

"K-K-Kohaku. . .?" she stuttered out.

Pulling her hand away from her chest, she leaned over onto her side to switch on her nightstand lamp. She settled back onto her bed and tried to look worriedly at her baby brother. "K-Kohaku, what's w-wrong?"

Kohaku sniffled and shook his head. "I'm sorry. . ." Hiccup. ". . .Sango," he said softly. "I. . ." Hiccup. ". . .didn't mean. . ." Hiccup. ". . .to. I. . ."Hiccup. ". . .don't want. . ." Hiccup. ". . .Auntie Reiko. . ." Hiccup. ". . .to find. . ." Hiccup. ". . .out."

Sango sat up further in her bed. Not wanting her brother to cry over something like wetting the bed, she pulled him onto the bed and into her arms. Kohaku was startled at first, but he soon relaxed into the comforting hold and returned the embrace loosely. It was times like this that Kohaku would sometimes forget that his sister was not the same and that she was still the same Sango from when they were younger.

"Shhh. . . K-K-Kohaku, don't c-c-cry. A-A-Auntie Reiko isn't g-g-going to f-f-find out," Sango stuttered reassuringly. She lifted his head by his chin and cupped a wet cheek. "Stop crying b-baby. I'm not mad at you. I-I know you have. . . _issues_ c-c-concerning this," she said gently, the pad of her thumb wiping at the tears that were falling.

Kohaku gave a wet smile and nodded. "Now I w-want you t-to rest, okay? I'll b-be right back, k?"

Kohaku nodded and crawled under the sheets. Sango smiled her approval and then tiptoed out of the room.

~~*~~

When she entered his bedroom, she worked quickly to remove the soiled sheets and changed them. She hid the dirty ones in the harbor for cleaning. She definitely didn't want their aunt finding out about her brother wetting the bed again.

The last time he did that. . .let's just say that he had to stay in his room for a couple of days in order to let the wounds heal and so no one would question about the bruises. Once the sheets were changed, Sango left to go back to her bedroom—

*** She was sitting on the small couch in front of a table. She was slanted over the table. Her hair was a mess and looked as though it hadn't been brushed in days. Several white lines of what looked like powder were upon a small mirror that laid on the table.

Her index finger was pushed on one side of her nose and she breathed deeply as the straw that was in her other nostril started inhaling the white powder. When she straightened her body, she wiped at her nose.

She looked to the side and stared at the dark haired boy with wide eyes.

"Kohaku. . ." was all she had to say. ***

Sango gasped as she instantly pulled her hand away from the doorknob, her heart beating crazily in her chest. "No. No, I will NOT be caught doing the same thing," she muttered angrily as she stormed away from the bedroom door. 'I will not sink that low. I. . .I made a promise to Kohaku.'

In the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and retrieved two bottles and went back to her brother's bedroom. She set the drinks down onto the floor. She took a seat down by the door and opened one of the sake.

Later into the night, drunk beyond her mind, Sango curled her body into a fetal position and fell asleep, tears staining her cheeks.

~*END OF CHAPTER 01*~

ENDING AN: Hello to everyone in the InuYasha fandom! My name is ** Fox ** and this may turn out to be one of the longest author notes, sorry, but I just want to get some things straighten out for everyone so they will know if they want to continue reading this or not.

First off, this is **NOT** going to be a full blown Yuri. There will be a scene involving girl/girl action (not sex you perverts), but **THAT'S IT**. Nothing more than that. So _please _just get this through your thick heads that this will NOT nor will it ever become into just a Yuri fic. If you STILL don't want to read this just because of that, then please, just for your sake and mine, just hit either the backspace button on your keyboard or just go to the left hand corner and hit the back button.

Still here? Good. That means I have some mature readers.

Secondly, this is a **HIGH SCHOOL AU**. I know, I know, I'm just adding another high school fic to this website, but I can't help but like high school or just plain school fics. They're entertaining. . .as long as they're well written at least. Anyway, they will be going to modern school in Japan. The layout of the school will follow after my old school. So, like I said before, if you have any problems with high school fics, please just hit the back button.

Thirdly, as a warning to EVERYONE, Sango is going to have some real strange psychological issues. Her problem? Oh, I'm not gonna tell you for the next few chapters. Right now, she does have some sort of problem going on, but it'll mostly be done through her dreams I guess you can say. I didn't think it would be very realistic to have it very severe so early in the story.

Fourthly, this story will NOT just focus on the abuse. For the next few chapters, it will kind of, but afterward, it will focus on the development of her relationship with InuYasha. Yes, this is going to be a InuYasha/Sango story but it will not happen willy-nilly like most InuYasha/Sango stories are. There were be other minor pairings that are there just for the plot of the story.

. . .And I think that's about it. So tell me guys, how was this chapter? Did you guys like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know. I don't care how short or long the review is, I'll appreciate them all the same. Even if you guys flame the story for whatever reason, it doesn't matter because it just means that you took the time to actually leave me something. ^_^ Please don't expect any updates to be posted up anytime soon because I have limited usage of the internet at the moment.

Much Love to my Readers,

Fox

_School Daze. All Rights Reserved © Fox 2010_

\/

\/ Review please?

\/ Press that little green button!


	2. Trouble Maker Takahashi

Disclaimer: InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi© and VIZ Media©.  
Warnings: Au. Strong language. Mild sexual content. Mild Shoujo-ai. OOC. Abuse. Psychological disorders. Self mutilation reference. Drug reference. Alcohol use.  
Rating: R (M)  
Word count: 5649 words (not including AN)  
Date submitted: 02/14/10

AN: Thanks for the beautiful reviews. They made me extremely happy and made my day. ^_^ Please note from this chapter forward, the writing style will be changed to accommodate for different characters' POV, just so you guys can get a better understanding or feel of what is going on in each of their heads. I will still use the regular writing style more often. Happy Reading. ^_~

**School Daze**  
Chapter 02: Trouble Maker Takahashi  
By Fox

~*A Week Later: 06:00am*~

The heat of the morning light pierced through her sleepy haze, waking her quickly. The empty liquor bottles rolled carelessly off the bed when she shifted. When had she fallen asleep? All she could remember was drinking a couple of beers. Still half-sleep, Kagome snorted roughly, causing a lancing pain to shoot through her skull. She loosed a heavy groan. Damn, she hated hangovers.

She opened a single eye, watching as the room wobbled around her. The unrelenting noise of her alarm clock struck into her head and pulled her out by her ear. 'God, why do I have such an annoying piece of crap like that?'She reached for the contraption and slammed her hand down onto the snooze button. She peered at the hands through the round face. She discovered it was six in the morning.

Hmm. . . School started at eight sharp with their breakfast served at about seven forty-five. Kohaku's started at about the same time as breakfast. Her aunt expected breakfast to be made by seven thirty. Oh God.

She rose from the bed on the intent to take her shower, but instantly fell down to the floor. Wow. Somehow during the short time of trying to figure out the time, she had forgotten about her hangover. How in the hell that was possible, she didn't know.

Sighing in pain, Sango looked around her bedroom. She noted the scores of empty bottles of liquor. With some difficulty, she staggered around the room, grabbing the empty and half empty bottles. She noted that she had drunk about twelve bottles of liquor. That was the least amount of alcohol she ever drank. Sango quickly swept the bottles into a trash bag she usually hid under her bed for occasions like this. She had quickly placed the bag back under before she heard her baby brother knocking on her door.

"Are you up Nee-san?" Kohaku called through the door.

"Yes Kohaku, I'm up. Go downstairs and wait for me, okay?"

"Ok."

With a smile, despite the pain pounding through her body, Sango got up and went to begin her daily rituals. If she timed it right, she would have time to finish up whatever homework she had left, fix a decent breakfast, drop Kohaku off at school and still be about three to five minutes early for class. Hopefully.

~~*~~

~*In The Kitchen: 07:15am*~

"Monster." Sango paused in placing the pans she used into the sink. She looked back from the stove to see her aunt standing in the kitchen doorway. Yamamoto Reiko shared the same complexion of fair as her youngest nephew, Kohaku. Usually, she possess extremely light brown eyes, but they usually changed to green or blue.

Wiping her hands on the apron that was wrapped around her small waist, Sango swung fully around to face her aunt. She kept her eyes down to the ground as she bowed. "Morning Auntie Reiko. How has your morning been so far?" Sango asked in a monotone voice.

Reiko snorted and made her way to the coffee machine. There, she poured herself a cup and kept her back to her eldest niece. "What is for breakfast monster?" she asked. Sango looked up to her aunt's back briefly, saying nothing. Why couldn't her only relative treat her like a human being and not as the monster that she was? "I asked you a question ingrate. Do not make me have to repeat myself." Sango snapped out of her thoughts and reached over to the table.

"I made some waffles with eggs and bacon," she answered evenly. She lifted the plate of food up to her back. "Would you like some?"

Suddenly, her face was met with a hard, cold slap. The plate of food fell from her hands and spilled onto the floor. "You better learn how to speak to your superior the _correct_ way, monster while you're living in _my_ house. Now apologize before I hit you again." Reiko hissed.

Lowering her head more in fury than sadness, Sango muttered, "I'm sorry Auntie Reiko." She then felt another sting of pain against her cheek. She had been slapped once more.

"Apologize correctly!!" Reiko hissed venomously into her ear.

Sango felt her temper rise considerably but she squashed down the need to scream and apologized a bit louder than last. She felt the tears sneaking their way down her cheeks but she didn't reach up to wipe them away. Her aunt couldn't see them as long as she didn't lift her head. She would be damned if she gave the horrid woman the satisfaction in knowing she made her cry. But despite the anger she was feeling, she couldn't help but feel hurt. It really did. Being considered the lowest of the low by her own blood, her only blood in fact.

"Much better," Reiko snorted, swinging her back to the brunette and resuming to drinking her coffee. Certain that her aunt wasn't paying any more unwanted attention to her, Sango reached up and wiped at the God-forsaken tears.

"I have an early meeting today. I want you and that other child in bed by nine tonight," Reiko stated affirmatively. She finished the last of her drink and then placed the mug into the basin of soapy warm water. She swung back around to Sango with hardened brown eyes. "Got it?"

"Y-Yes Auntie Reiko," Sango mustered up sadly.

~~*~~

~*Kohaku POV*~

Nee-san kept a tight hold on my hand as we waited for the stoplight to change its color to green. I stole a glance at my sister. Ever since we had left the house, she had been very quiet, not saying much of anything. I know her silence has something to do with Auntie Reiko. I sighed. I wish that our parents hadn't died. If they hadn't, my sister wouldn't be living this horrible thing called a life with our least favorite aunt. Deciding to take my eyes off my sister, I swept them to my school. A wide grin that could've had Nee-san a run for her money came to my face when I seen my best friend, Saki and the rest of my friends playing pranks on the girls. I started to bounce up and down in excitement.

"Nee-san, look! Look! Saki and Torque are here! Let's go Nee-san! Come on!" I excitedly chirped, pulling on her hand. She just laughed and patted me on the head.

"Calm down Kohaku. You'll be able to play with your friends when the light turns green, okay? They're not going anywhere." I grinned and waved a hand dismissively at her.

"Whatever Nee-san." She smiled.

The stoplight finally switched to green and Nee-san took a step forward. I followed right along. Once we're in front of my school, Shikon No Tama Middle School, Nee-san leaned over and kissed me on the forehead in a motherly fashion. I smiled. I like it when she gives me kisses like that. "I want you to be a good boy and make sure you get home by four thirty, okay?" she said.

I started laughing. "Nee-san, I know to be home by four thirty. Remember, I'm not six years old anymore—I'm eleven now. But don't worry, I'll make sure to be a good boy. Just for you."

She smiled and I could've sworn that I saw beads of tears in the corners of her eyes. She then pulled me into a hug. "I love you Kohaku," she whispered.

I smiled into her shoulder. I'm glad to hear that. I never get to hear it from my aunt so it's nice to know that I do have someone who loves me. "I love you too Nee-san," I whispered back. I can feel her smile against the side of my head and she gripped me tighter in her arms.

After a few more seconds, Nee-san removed her arms from around me and straightened herself. "Now, go ahead and join your friends Kohaku."

"Okay. Bye Nee-san." I grinned and ran off to join my friends.

~~*~~

Sango was standing in line and waiting her turn when she was pushed forward. She glanced back to see Ayame and her friends sniggering. Sango scowled. Bastards. She twirled back around. She stood silently, staring straight ahead. However, the whispering, giggling and mocking glares she felt made it difficult to continue ignoring the group behind her. Fortunately, she didn't have long to wait.

'What is this stuff?' Sango thought as she was handed her lunch tray. There was a small bowl with steam rising from it sitting idly on the green tray. She peered inside and seen the yellowish noodles swimming around in similar colored broth. She took a tentative sniff. 'Hmm, smells good.' She smiled a little at the bowl and moved to leave the line. As she walked past the group of girls, a foot stepped out. Sango tripped and, shutting her eyes tightly, fell face first into her lunch.

The entire cafeteria went pin drop silent. They watched as the abused girl pulled her face from the greasy gunk. She let out a low cough, wiping her hand down her face. She further smeared the residue on her face. Suddenly the whole room was ringing with thunderous laughter. Sango looked up to the mocking fingers that were pointing in her direction.

'Bastards,' she thought. Tears brimming at the corners of her eyes, Sango got to her feet and rushed past the line of hungry and laughing teenagers. A hand reached out and gripped her arm, halting her in her escape.

"Strike One Freak," was whispered into her ear.

Fighting back her anger filled tears, she ripped her arm away from the tight grip and went on out the cafeteria. Kagome, Houjou, and Kikyou, whom were sitting at their table waiting for the brunette to come by, commented among themselves as they watched Ayame move forward in line with a smile.

~~*~~

Sango stormed out of the cafeteria, absently rubbing her throbbing upper arm. She wouldn't be surprised if the bitch had left bruises. She still had a few bruises from their scuffle a week ago. She furrowed her eyes at the memory as she walked down the hall. "Ayame and her little gang are such annoying bastards!" Sango grumbled to herself. For the past week, they had at nonstop just teased her, continuously humiliating her in front of crowds of students. She sighed out loud, climbing the staircase to the rooftop. She sighed again, a hand reaching instinctively to scratch at her stomach. The irritation went away.

Pushing the door open, she looked around for a spot to sit. Spotting a shaded area, she flopped down, uncaring at wrinkling her uniform skirt. Seated, she pulled her slender legs to her chest and wrapped her arms protectively around.

Fuck. What was wrong with her? Why did she always have to be the butt of everyone's jokes and bullying? Because you're annoying, duh, a small malicious voice butted in. Sango groaned. She didn't need _her_ opinion right now.

"Ugh, will you shut up Akio? I wasn't asking for your opinion."Sango snapped. Frustrated, she buried her face into her knees. God, why was her life such a fuck up? Do I need to repeat myself again, idiot?

"Oh, will you shut the hell up Akio?! I don't want to hear you anymore!! Just SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!!" Sango cried out into her knees. She balled her hands into fists and slammed them down onto the cement ground. The voice known as Akio only laughed cruelly.

"Hey Nutcase, this area is taken, you know," a voice snapped irritably.

Sango jumped and looked up with wet deep honey eyes to see who had walked up on her. Stepping out from behind the side of the building was a boy. The expression he wore was that of curiosity. He had long black hair gathered into a low ponytail. He had gold and violet eyes that seemed to fit wonderfully with his face. He had a nice complex. He plucked his used cigarette to the side.

"Who asked you? Just. . ." she sniffled. ". . .just leave me alone, please." Sango whispered through her tears. She wiped the back of her hand against her eyes and sniffled.

"Hey, I didn't say you had to leave Crybaby. I was just saying that you and whoever you was just talking to weren't the only ones here, that's all. Jeez," the boy huffed. Sango scowled and shifted away from the dark haired boy.

"Whatever. And I'm NOT a Nutcase or a Crybaby," she muttered.

The black haired boy studied Sango for a moment, sensing her odd sadness. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she whispered. She wiped at her eyes again.

"Nothing?" the boy said sarcastically. "If it was nothing, you wouldn't be crying." Damn, he had her there. Sango pursed her lips together in anger. Why couldn't he just leave her alone like she had asked? It wasn't too much to ask. "Fine." He finally snapped, seeing that Sango wasn't going to answer him anytime soon, "I was going to hear you out but forget it."

"Did I ever ASK you to hear me out?" Sango snapped back. Honey brown met smoldering gold and violet. Sango distantly noted that the boy had _very_ nice looking eyes. Peculiar ones, but still nice looking.

"All I asked was a simple question you crazy wench. You was crying and I just wanted to help you out. What you need to go and act like such a bitch for, huh? What the hell is your problem?" the boy snarled.

"Well, you asked your '_simple question_'. I answered you. Now, do me a favor and leave me the hell alone, will ya?"

"You know what, fuck you, you crazy bitch! I'm leaving!" He snatched his black and white backpack off the ground, swinging it onto his shoulder. He turned to march off, but stopped suddenly when a hard object met the back of his head. His gold and violet eyes looked down to see a jagged rock lying innocently by his foot. What the hell. . .? He turned back to the raven who was glaring heatedly at him, her arm stretched out.

"Don't you ever call me a crazy bitch again!" she hissed. She was now standing on her feet, her arms down at her side, hands clenched into fists.

The boy frowned and watched Sango with blank (but curious) eyes. He blew a stray black strand of hair from his eye. He scoffed, cursing his curiosity about the brunette. "So. . ." he started, fingering the metal coins that were in his pants pocket, "since the curiosity is killing me, I will ignore the fact that you threw that stupid rock at my head," he said, rubbing at said sore spot.

"Wow. . . I feel _so_ special," Sango said sarcastically. The dark haired boy chose to ignore it.

"Tell me. . . Did your boyfriend break up with you or something?" Sango scoffed and folded her arms across her chest. "I'll take that as a no. well, did you fail a test then?" he asked.

"I'm new here idiot. What freaking test have I taken that would have me upset?" Sango asked.

The boy looked at her curiously, feeling his temper boiling in his veins from the insult. Then he dismissed it, opting to not think about it any further. "Well, if it's not any of those things, then what the hell is your problem?"

"Boy, you sure are a nosy fellow, aren't you?" Sango retorted.

The boy rolled his eyes. "It runs through the family idiot. Now stop trying to avoid the question; what the hell is it that has your panties in a twist?"

Sango felt herself blush involuntarily. This. . . Ooh!! She huffed childishly and turned away from the boy. She mumbled something incoherently under her breath. The boy smirked devilishly before tilting his head to the side slightly and cupping his left hand around the shell of his ear.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Can you speak up?" Sango growled. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Stop being such a bastard and maybe I'll think about stop throwing rocks at you!" Sango fumed. The boy made a crude gesture and then his head was met with another stone against it. "What did I just got finish saying?!"

Suddenly, the anger that was on his face disappeared and was replaced with a giant grin. "I still can't _hear_ you," he suddenly sang. . .lousily. Sango tightened her hands around the small jagged rock in her hand, sinking her teeth into her lower lip.

"You stupid jerk. You're just having some kind of sick fun with this, aren't you?" she asked.

The boy nodded, smirking smugly. Sango let out a defeated sigh. She might as well just answer the boy. He wasn't going to leave her alone unless she did so, she reasoned with herself. "If you must know what was wrong with me, it was because the whole school laughed at me, that's all."

"Really. . .? That's all?. . ." he said, his tone unconvinced. He was expecting some more. . .drastic, not just '_the whole school laughed at me_' bit. How clichéd. He should've known it was going to be something stupid. Hah, idiot. He placed his backpack down on the ground and took a seat on top. He gave the brunette a smirk and replied, "Man, you really _are_ a stupid bitch, huh?"

WHAT?!

Sango's dark brown eyes suddenly snapped up to meet his smug gold and violet eyes and her cheeks flushed red in anger as she heavily glared at the boy. 'How DARE he call me stupid AND a bitch after I specifically told him not to call me that again?!'

Akio was busy rolling around on the floor in blinding laughter. BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!

"Shut the hell up Akio!!!"Sango snapped. "Who even asked you for your freaking opinion, you stupid bastard?" she then exasperated to the dark haired boy.

"_Tsk, tsk,_ such language for a young lady—"

"What freaking language, you ass-wipe?!"

"My, you just don't care for using such language, do you? But," he gave a soft sigh, "it is expected of an idiot as you. OW~!! WILL YOU STOP THROWING THOSE DAMNED ROCKS AT ME, YOU CRAZY WENCH!? OW!!" he hissed, rubbing at the new sore spot near his temple. He frowned, knowing that was yet another new bruise on his body he would have in addition to all the others. Damn.

"That was for being rude, ass." Sango snapped.

The boy rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath. After a few moments of tensed silence, he gave a soft sigh. "Okay, let's start this back up again. As I was saying before, tell me why the school had laughed at you. I'm. . .curious to know the reasoning behind such a clichéd meeting."

The anger that had once been fueling her system had now seemed to have vanished, leaving behind the shocked emotion she was feeling. Shaking her head to dispel the shock, she sighed, carding her fingers through her chocolate colored bangs in irritation. She allowed her brown eyes to linger on the boy for a moment before she closed them, more out of frustration than anything else.

"This girl. . . Ayame, I believe her name is, made me trip and I fell in front of everyone." She chuckled darkly. "I feel kinda stupid for running away all embarrassed and everything like an idiot."

"Feh, so you met Kobayashi, huh?" he said, a hint of disdain in his voice. He knew _very_ well of the redhead's malicious doings to other students. "That bitch got me in trouble with Tanaka-kouchou the first day I came to this shitty school. Hell, that smutty whore and her two brainless lackeys, Tsubaki Chang and Yura Ai, kiss every faculty members' asses."

Sango remained silent. The boy, taking the silence, soon found himself studying the brunette in front of him. Her facial appearance is simple, but still attractive. Her waist length chocolate brown hair swayed in the light breeze, beautifully complimenting her fair complexion. Parted bangs revealed striking, deep honey eyes rimmed with coal eyeliner.

"So what's your name Nutcase?" he asked, curious. Another rock was aimed at his head. "Ow! Hey, you said to stop calling you a bitch! Why did you just hit me AGAIN?"

"I'm not a Nutcase bastard!" Sango shot back.

"So why did you throw another rock at me?"

"Because you're still calling me names!"

"Feh, you didn't say that I couldn't call you names. You just said to stop calling you a bitch and I did."

"Well, I'm telling you now to stop calling me names or else I'll do more than just throw these puny rocks at your damn head!" Sango growled.

"Feh, you're not much of a young lady, you know," the boy said, getting back to his feet. He hoisted the strap of his backpack onto his shoulder. He glanced at Sango who looked ready to throw another rock at his head and a smirk slid onto his lips. He was liking her spunky attitude, though it was annoying the hell out of him. "Fine, I'll stop calling you names if you tell me what your name is," the boy promised.

"It's Sango Nakamura," she said.

She examined the dark haired boy before her. She noticed that he had several piercing. He had a number of earrings in each ear, including one in his left and right cartilage. He, in addition, had a delicate silver ring on the left side of his lower lip. Bringing a hand up to brush the long bangs of his hair from his eyes, Sango seen that his eyes had too been rimmed darker with coal eyeliner to enhance their natural state. He was dressed in dark colored tailor pants. His white button up shirt was un-tucked and open, exposing the deep black wife beater he wore underneath. Instead of wearing the jacket most of the males wore, he wore a loosely tied necktie around his neck.

He tilted his head to the side slightly and the ends of his lips curved up into a smirk. "Feh, that's a. . .stupid name to have, but what do you expect for a idiot as you?" He barely dodged the rock that went sailing just _barely_ over his head. He breathed a sigh of relief for his improving dodging skills. He looked back to Sango. "I'm InuYasha Takahashi."

Sango glared at the boy while searching helplessly for another rock to throw. He seriously must have a _very_ hard head to be able to stand how hard she was throwing the jagged stones. Not finding any more stones to throw, Sango breathed a sigh and let the silence wash over them for the time being.

"So _Takahashi_," she started after a moment of silence, "what are you doing all the way up here on the school's roof? Shouldn't you be inside with the other kids?"

InuYasha shrugged, seemingly uninterested in the question. "I hate the cafeteria and I like to smoke, so I hang over. It's a win-win situation for me," he explained.

Sango nodded in understanding. She was starting to hate the cafeteria too. Rising to her feet, she grabbed her messenger bag and bid him a farewell. She left out the door. InuYasha watched her head back to the rooftop door and, seeing that the door closed behind her, let out a heavy sigh and leaned back against the wall, massaging his new bruises.

~~*~~

"Where have you been Sango-chan? I were looking all over for you." Sango looked over her locker door. She smiled at Kagome. Kagome had her hands on her hips. A slight frown was on her lips.

"I was just getting some fresh air Kagome. No biggie," she said.

"Well, you still could've told me where you was going Sango-chan. I was getting worried, that's all," Kagome replied.

Sango paused before shutting her locker door. A smile was on her face as she reset the combination lock. So she was worried. . .about her? A small inflation of love bloomed in her chest. Sango had to fight off the sudden need to bring the raven haired girl into a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Kagome. I'll make sure to tell you next time, k?"

Kagome nodded. Sango adjusted the strap of her backpack and started down the hall. Kagome followed closely behind.

~~*~~

~*Sango POV: A Week Later*~

I covered my ears with my hands. My face was twisted into a grimace. Kagome was currently standing beside me, cheering on the football players—really Houjou—at their practice game. Kikyou was at yet another Student Council meeting. Man, I barely get to see that girl around the school. I'm going off topic here. God, please let Kagome lose her voice, I pleaded. I swear she sounds like a banshee on crack. I could feel a headache coming and I rubbed my fingers against my temples in an attempt to stop the unbearable pressure from coming.

It's been about a week without any altercations between that Bitch Ayame or from my aunt. I _had_ been in a good mood until Kagome had opened her mouth. Since then, my good mood was flushed down to just pure annoyance.

"Hey Sango-chan, do you think Houjou-kun looks hot in his uniform?" Kagome asked with a grin and a silly giggle. I looked over to the sandy haired boy as he ran along with his other teammates across the grassy fields and smiled. I nodded my head and replied that he did indeed looked nice in his uniform. She smiled and then laughed. I like her laugh. It sounds so melodically, like she's a natural born singer or something.

Once her laughter subsided, she then popped a purple piece of bubblegum into her mouth. She chewed for a few minutes and then started talking animatedly. I nodded and remarked about particular things. Other than that, I didn't pay much attention to her. I soon found my eyes drifting lazily over the benches. I still continued to nod and say a piece at the appropriate times.

Man, Kagome can talk.

Hey. . .wait a minute. . . I lifted my head up a bit when I spotted a head full of black hair buried down in a book. Why did that head of hair looked so familiar?. . . Oh!! I know who that it now! I took a hold of the hem of Kikyou's skirt and tugged, bringing her attention off her darling boyfriend. "Look, it's that boy I told you about, you know the one with the stick stuck up his ass and the girly looks," I said.

"Ooh, let me see this cutie, shall I?" Kagome joked with a lopsided grin. I glared at her. She laughed at the glare. She looked in the direction that I pointed in. She frowned. "Oh my God, not HIM!" she suddenly said in disgust. What the hell?

"What about him Kagome?" I asked, confused.

"HE is someone that you don't need to be. . .associating with, Sango-chan. He's a loser. All he does is just wander around the school like an idiot and skips all of his classes. He's a failure, that's all. He'll never amount to anything in life than just being a common criminal."

Oh. I just stared at her in silence. My mind worked in circles around what she just told me. Takahashi is. . .

*** "You'll never amount to anything, you worthless child." ***

. . .like. . .

*** "You are so pathetic girl." ***

. . ._me_. . .

I looked back to Takahashi. His head was still buried in his book. A determined feeling swelled in my body. I don't care what Kagome had just told me about him. Takahashi couldn't be the loser that she said he was. He couldn't be. I got to my feet. "I'm going to go say hi," I announced.

"No Sango-chan, don't waste your time with him. He's a loner and hates other people's company," Kagome said. She didn't look my way.

"I don't care. I still want to say hello to him. I'll be right back Kagome," I said. I started my walk down the benches. I could still hear Kagome calling me back. I paid no attention to her.

"Um, hello?" Takahashi doesn't acknowledge the greeting. I cleared my throat, undeterred. Should've known he would act like a bastard now. I leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. He finally looked up. Hey, I didn't know he wore glasses. He looks quite nice in them. Oh yeah, I have his attention. "Uh, do you remember me?"

"How could I forget? You really can't forget a idiot like you, you know?" he replied. He smirked smugly. He turned his attention back to the book in his lap.

I decided to ignore that comment and cleared my throat again. "Uh, I noticed that you looked kind of lonely sitting over here by yourself and I was wondering if you would like to come sit with my friend, Kagome and I."

He looked back up to me. His gaze passed dismissively over me. He scoffed and returned his attention once again to his book. What is so interesting about that book anyway that he can't give me at least one minute of his time? "I don't think so," he said flatly.

Oh, _now_ he wants to talk. I'm shocked. . . .Wait a minute. . . That bastard! I just want to scream at the top of my lungs in frustration. Why was he making everything so. . .so. . .DAMN DIFFICULT?

"Why not Takahashi? I mean, you look lonely over here by yourself and I just wanted to extend an invitation to you."

Takahashi stopped reading. I could tell because his eyes had stopped moving across the page. He slid a finger along the edge of his page and marked the spot by folding down the corner. He closed the book. "Let's get one thing straight, you bothersome freak."

My eyes popped open wide. "Excuse—"

Suddenly, he covered my mouth with his hand. An intense look glimmered in his multicolored eyes. "You are NOT gonna say ANYTHING, understand?" I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth again to tell him to remove his hand from my face, but instead—

"Shut up!"

--I clamped it shut.

"I'm talking now so you keep your fucking mouth _shut_. Now let's get one thing fucking straight. I am NOT LONELY. I choose to be by myself because I cannot STAND people in this fucking irritating as hell school, especially _you_. now about your little '_invitation_,' why the FUCK would you think I accept one from the likes of you? You are too much of a whiny little bitch to even THINKabout hanging out with. Now would you _PLEASE_ do me the favor and leave. . .Me. . .The. . .Fuck. . .Alone?"

"You—you—you—" I said, but it came out muffled since his hand was still on my face.

"Ah, cat got your tongue?" Takahashi mocked.

Furious, I snatched his hand away from my mouth and shouted, "Shut up Takahashi!"

"Why should I, you moronic freak? What are you gonna do to me?" he egged on.

_*SLAP* _

I watched in satisfaction as his cheek reddened. He glared violently at me but I don't care. His right hand tenderly touched his cheek. An evil smirk crossed my lips. "You stupid ass bastard. All I was trying to do was be fucking nice to your stuck-up ass, but _NO_!! You can't just accept a fucking invitation; you have to go and make sure that you're a fucking idiot and crush all the fucking niceness under your fucking feet. You know what, FUCK YOU TAKAHASHI!!" I stalked off. Steam practically billowed out of my ears. Ooh!!! I am so mad right now! I cannot believe that bastard! That's the last time I will EVER try to be nice to his ungrateful ass! I was so mad that I didn't even realized that I was back with Kagome again until she spoke up.

"Let me guess? Things didn't quite work out the way you wanted them to, now did they?" Kagome asked with a smug smile on her face. I stopped and quirked an eyebrow at her. She laughed and pointed at my face. "Your face is bright red Sango-chan. I think you even have some steam ejecting out of your ears," she replied.

I scoffed and turned away from her. I reseated myself back onto the bench. I don't look back to where Takahashi was probably still sitting. Kagome finally stopped laughing at my red face after a few minutes and just settled for happily smirking at me. I don't get her sometimes. I sighed after a few more minutes and looked back to the field. God, I wish Kagome would just shut the hell up right about now. She is SO annoying me right now. I just want to stick my foot down her throat but alas, I don't do it. Instead, I just looked down at my hands. I flexed my hand which was still stinging from the slap I had to administer.

I looked back down to where that bastard had finally gotten himself up from the bench and was making his way down. I scowled for a moment. I then found myself smiling softly at his retreating figure. I don't understand WHY I'm smiling but all I know is that a stupid smile touched my lips. I thought back to what Kagome had said earlier. You know, Kagome was right. I went over there to try and at least, maybe _befriend_ the bastard, but instead I came back with a bad attitude and my hand stinging like hell. Yeah, things didn't work out the way I wanted them to. But you know. . . I think they worked out a lot better than I would've thought it would.

~*END OF CHAPTER 02*~

ENDING AN: There goes another lovely chapter for everyone. Sorry it took so long to post, but I don't have any internet access at home so I have to wait until I'm somewhere with it to post. -_-;; This one was a bit of a toughie to write because of the first person point of view for Kohaku and Sango. Kohaku, I believe, was a bit easier to write for some reason. Not sure why thought. . . *shrugs shoulders* Sango's was a bit harder because I wasn't sure on how I wanted to depict her. I wanted to keep her in character as much as possible without making her too OOC. Did I accomplish it? I hope so. I know InuYasha was OOC, but he has to be for what I have in mind to work out. Did I portray him good? Bad? Need a bit more work? I would really like to know what you guys think so I can work on him a bit more.

Much Love to My Readers,

Fox

_School Daze. All Rights Reserved © Fox 2010_

\/

\/ Review please?

\/ Press that little green button!


End file.
